Complex
by JacklynK
Summary: High school's tough, and powers only make it tougher. But being a twin, now that's just not fair. [Wonder Twins crossover]


Kind of obscure, I know, but it occurred to me one afternoon after finally watching the movie. What would happen if the Wonder Twins came to Sky High?

No, I don't own Sky High or the Wonder Twins. So please don't sue, and forgive me for being a little loose with the personalities. Now enjoy and review! And no sugar coating please, I'm trying to lose weight. Just tell me what you think.

- -

It was the start of a big day. A really big day. And the Fleming twins were definitely not prepared. Joanna was already eating breakfast and fixing her brother's, but John was still glued to the mirror in the bathroom.

"Do I have to wear the wig?" He yelled down the hall at her. It was a stupid question, but be damned if he wasn't going to make himself heard.

"We could just cut your ears…" His sister called coolly back between bites of toast. He looked back at the mirror, the stupid blond rug that covered his pointed ears and completely did not match his complexion. "You look fine, Z, come eat. Cold eggs suck." The boy finally emerged into the kitchen, only to find shock written all over his sister's face.

"We can't go to the first day of high school _matching_!" She dropped the skillet of eggs back on the stove and made to push him back into the hall. "Go change!"

But John pushed back, and although they were the same age, he had always been bigger. "You change," he retorted, grabbing the skillet and a fork. "It's easier." Naturally, this was cause for much indignation, and, just as naturally, an argument ensued in which John's time at the mirror, Joanna's too-perfect skin tone, and even the eggs themselves were somehow a part of.

"I have to look like a half-breed China man, why don't you?!" She finally gave in. Giving him a very sisterly death glare, Joanna presented her hand for contact, and promptly morphed back into her real self, albeit with the stupid mismatched blond hair and the different shade of shirt she had wanted.

"Happy?" He nodded, rather self-righteously. But Joanna's eyes had diverted over his shoulder, and a very morningish train of thought labored across her mind. _Clock... Time…Six forty three. …Bus!_ Simultaneously, both teenagers panicked. Joanna pushed her second piece of toast into her brother's hands, and he dumped the remainder of his eggs on it while she ran for their bookbags.

"Augh!! Not on the first day!"

- -

But, as it always seems to happen on the first day of school, the bus was, in fact, later than they were. The pair rounded the corner full-tilt only to find the designated spot still occupied and the disaster averted. They finally slowed to a walk, and through Joanna's labored breathing she managed to speak in the few moments they had left of privacy.

"So how much do you think we should let on?"

He took a moment to answer, but when he did there was a note of authority on it. "I think we're already enrolled as non-human. But I don't think they need to know about the stuff between us."

"But what if it's not just us? It could be general."

"Jay, has anyone else ever heard you when you thought at them? They haven't me. It's got nothing to do with the whole hero thing, it's a twin thing, and they don't need to know." By this time he was talking fast and almost too loud, and Joanna worried that the bored-looking student ahead might hear. She decided it would be best for all just to accept his decision. It probably wasn't what Joanna would have done, but she knew he had put real thought into it. Anyway, there were much more stressful things to think about.

As they walked up, John nodded a greeting to the livening student waiting at the stop. Joanna preferred to stay about a half-step back and keep her eyes to herself; suddenly the thought of what was ahead was overwhelming. Taking both of them in, the guy laughed.

"Freshmen, aren'tcha?" And of all times, Joanna had to get all shy and flimsy now. _(What do you think will happen today?)_ She spoke directly to his mind.

_(We'll find out soon enough, don't work yourself up.) _"Yeah." He replied out loud, making an effort to add by tone and posture that that would not make them easy pickings. He faced the road, his sister behind his shoulder.

_(Z, he's looking at me.)_ He was indeed.

_(I noticed. Chill.)_ John shot an appraising look his way. Although taller than himself and clearly an upperclassman, the striped sleeves only accentuated the fact that the guy was stick skinny. Call him paranoid, but under normal circumstances John would have been fairly confident about his ability to kick ass if need be, except this superpower thing added a whole other dimension, and he had no idea what this guy could do.

-

So? What do you think? Good or bad, please review!


End file.
